


Stalking is love

by Limne



Series: Cut with the same scissors [5]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limne/pseuds/Limne
Summary: The family is worried 1q about their youngest child. Cause that kid they're dating is not good business!





	Stalking is love

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a total nightmare to get done. Enjoy!

Stalking is love

1 Wayne edition

"Woah. When Tim told me you were losing it with Damian's first first date I though he was making it up." As she walked in, Stephanie's amused voice made all heads turn away from the screens they had been focusing on. They were soundless and high definition. Or as high as you can get with Gotham's security sistem.

"Not a Date. He said its not a date" argued Dick watching as the newcomer handed bags of flavored popcorn to the rest of the group.

  
"Then why you begged me to hack the museum security cams?" Teased Barbara pointing at the many screens on display.

  
"Because that girl is bad news!" Said Dick crossing his arms.

  
"You know that's what people tell their kids about Damian, right?" Argued Tim opening his cappuccino flavored popcorn.

  
"Not the same" countered Dick

"Shouldn't you be happy a girl accepted freely to go out with DemonBird?" Said Jason receiving his butter cinnamon popcorn.

"Oh is that the girl? She looks so cute!" Said Steph gushing over one of the screens. Were Damian and a girl were walking side by side.

"Sure, In a The Shining kind of way" mumbled Tim. Making Dick scowl.

"She doesn't have a twin, does she?" Asked Barbara shivering at the mental picture of the movie twins.

"Older Brother" answered Jason munchin on his snack.

"How do you know that?" The surprise in Dick's voice was evident.

"Remember a couple days ago when the Joker escaped and took a boy hostage?" Jason made a gesture with his hand to make them complete the thought.

"No! Her brother?" Gasped Barbara almost choking.

  
"Yup" said Jason poping the last p "And even if we don't have leads, my gut tells me she is involved with all the joker body parts found scattered around""See! Damian need better influences" exclaimed Dick waving his arms over his head.

"But she's so tiny!" Said Steph poking a screen.

  
"The way she told she has dibs offing her brother tells me she has the will at least" shrugged Jason

  
"Wait, didn't you said she recognized Damian?" Tim said suddenly remembering that talk.

  
"Yes, and I'm not telling Batman about it when he comes back" said Jason.

  
"Aw, they look so adorbs together" Said Steph not paying attention to the conversation going on behind her.

  
"Are you high?" Exclaimed Tim with concern in his voice.

  
"No. Look." She poked the screen "Damian is acting nice. Relaxed. First time I see him like he doesn't have a stick up his ass"

  
"Damm, you're right" Jason whistle, amazed.

  
"Totally a Date" said Steph with conviction.

  
"Not a Date" interrupted Dick

  
"Isn't the exhibit closed at this hour? Is late" asked Tim.

  
"Damian called for a private tour after dark." Answered Barbara smiling.

  
"Date ~" sing-sanged Steph enjoing Dick's pained expression.

  
"Why after dark?" Asked Jason. "I thought Demon brat didn't liked to miss patrol"

  
"Apparently Wednesday's parents don't let her out unless the sun is down" said Dick.

  
"Wednesday?" Asked Tim going a little pale.

  
"Odd name, I know" was Dick's answer.

  
"Eh, it kind of suits her" said Jason watching the kids interact with each other.

  
"Tim, are you okay? You got pale all of sudden" Barbara wheeled herself towards Tim and touched his knee.

"Please tell me her last name isn't Addams" whispered Tim.

"You know something about them?" Asked Dick with interest.

  
"Mom used to make business with an Addams." Said Tim closing his eyes "I remembered her, I was around five. And she scared the shit out of me" every one looked at him with surprise. It wasnt like Tim to curse. That was Jason's thing "She put poison in the tea an said I was too cute and needed a scar marring my face or a loopy eye because apparently they were too full of innocence."

  
"That sounds cracray" said Steph a little weirded out.

  
"And you think they are related because..." Prompted Barbara.

  
"She was considering a bunch of names, one crazier than the other. Wednesday was on the list"

  
"Talking about crazy, what kind of date is one at the Bodies exhibit?" Asked Jason curiously

  
"Not a date" amended Dick

  
"I have no idea. But I'll tell you what it isn't. A romantic one." Said Steph ignoring Dick.

  
"Could be an educational one. Its a museum date after all" Tim contributed.

  
"It is Not a date!" Shouted Dick

  
"Then what dickface?!" Snapped Jason. "What would you call that" he pointed the screens

  
"He said it was an educational journey"

  
"Pfff sure. Educational" laughed Steph as Tim and Barbara looked at Dick with pitty.

  
"Dick, you can't expect Damian calling this by its name. He is emotionaly repress like all you birdboys" said Barbara softly

  
"Ey!" The three boys protested

  
"Tell me I'm wrong" challenged Barbara.

  
"Come on Barbie. We..." Jason was arguing when a screech interrupted him

  
"Holy shit! Holy shit! Did you see that?! Was that real or I'm having an hallucination? Out! Def not a Dream." Said Steph so fast one could think she was related to The Flash.

  
" Steph! Focus. Ey! What did you saw?" Asked Tim trying to calm her down

  
"Damian..."

  
"Yes?" Everyone leaned forward.

  
"He... em.. He blushed" stammered Steph

  
"What?" Exclaimed Jason incredulously

  
" I missed Damian blushing?" Lamented Dick

  
"You sure you are not high?" Asked Tim again.

  
"Mucho muy sure. Batgirls honor" promised Steph

  
"It's true" wispered Barbara watching the recording.

  
"Let us see" asked Dick and effectively, on the screen there was Damian talking with Wednesday, and suddenly, after she said something, Damian blushed just slightly.

  
"Woah..." Said Jason in wonder.

  
"I can't believe it. I'm seeing it and I don't believe it" said Steph over and over.

  
"The end must be near" mumbled Tim

  
"Dick?" Barbara poked his side.

  
"He's on a date..." Whispered Dick, his voice breaking with emotion.

  
"There there big bird." Jason patted his shoulder in mock support.

  
" he's growing so fast..." Cried Dick hiding his face in his hands.

  
"We lost him" declared Jason.

  
"I'm the only one with a horrible feeling about this?" Asked Tim after a second of silence.

  
"Don't be a ... "

  
BLIP! BLIP!!- an alarm went off when Jason was middle sentence.

  
"What's that?" Asked Tim.

  
"...that's the justice league ship arriving to the watchtower" said Barbara

  
"That means what I think it means?" Jason shivered

  
"Batman is back home." Was Barbara's answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Author rants: ey guys, I wanted to post this one faster. Okay. Not "this one" but another chapter of the series. But apparently it took life of its own and didn't want to cooperate to the one I wanted to write and forced me to write this one in its place. It wasn't what I wanted but I'm happy with the result. I hope you enjoyed this even if it doesn't include the demon couple. (As Jason calls them.)


End file.
